A long childhood, becoming nothing but a memory
by Vindette
Summary: The days seem to just pass when I'm with her.. What can I do... I think I'm falling in love with her now.
1. Chapter 1

-A love from the past-

We never would've thought we would fall for one another. I was a peasant in my eyes, she was a Goddess in everyone elses. Though I've saved the world of Hyrule countless times, I never would've expected... Well... Maybe this isn't the right place to start where everything started.

"There's a 94% chance that she likes you as well, Master." Fi had told me as I let my chin rest in the palm of my hand. "You should at least take the chance and see how she feels as well."

I moved my other hand and waved it in front of her, remembering the day it all happened. The race, the flying. Her... She looked so perfect, I wish I had grabbed hold of her when she disappeared into the clouds...  
>"You're still dwelling on it, aren't you?" The fairy-like girl sung as she floated next to me. She stopped and acted like she took a step back when she saw the glare on my face. "Sorry... I just don't recall everything that happened that day. I wasn't you. I don't know how it felt." She turned away, me giving a sigh as a response. "I do now. Since you're feeling all those..." She stopped again and shook her head.<p>

Fi could hear my thoughts, and feelings. She knew everything about me, since that day at least. I cleared my throat and pointed to the Academy's hall, where all the students rooms were. She knew who I wanted to see, and she smiled on that cold front of hers.

"As you wish." She disappeared in an instant, leaving nothing but a faint glimmer on the hilt of my sword, and then I started to the building.

Fi wasn't the only one who could feel what someone else felt, or hear what someone else thought. I could hear her too. She didn't seem to have feelings though, never angry, or scared. Upset, or happy. Really. The only thing I could 'feel' from her was the fact of her calculating everything around me. Every 'chance' I had. "94% chance it was Zelda." She would say to me. Yeah it got annoying.

"Annoying?" The girl whispered in my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry my words were annoying, but if it wasn't for me, you would never have saved your precious Goddess." She said.

I think that was the first time she had ever sounded 'cold' when she spoke to me. I shrugged it off as I rose my hand to knock on the door in front of me. I stared at the name written on it before I did, then I smiled. Before I knocked on it, I heard steps rushing towards me.

I turned on my heel and noticed a beautiful blonde girl running at me, her sapphire eyes staring into mine. I stretched my hands out to my sides and embraced the girl in a hug, feeling her arms wrap around my neck, mine coiled around her waist.

"Link." She whispered, almost like a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I knew she liked me_." The girl started, trying to mimic the way I would speak, "_The only thing I don't want to happen is to lose the friendship with her. I care too much_~." Her voice sung, I sighed.

I was about to open my mouth to reply to her but she continued.

"Master, I wish only the best for you. Sometimes though, you should take chances. You took chances to find her, didn't you?"

I looked up, my blue eyes linking with her steelish ones. Then I nodded, looking to my left. I pointed at her, and then to the sword, she immediately got the hint. Well, most of it.

A faint smile came to the girls lips before she vanished with nothing but a small glimmer against my sword, then I left my room, leaving it there.

I finally felt free of worry, no one being able to listen to my thoughts, everything was back to the way it used to be. For the main part at least.

I head out of the building and took a deep breath of air from outside, stretching my arms over my head before taking another step forward, looking around the skies above me.

"Liiiiiink!" I heard the familiar voice call for me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

A wave of happiness hit me, and fast, as I heard my name. I looked up and saw her, Zelda, standing by one of the docks at the edge of the island. I ran to her, remembering the hug she had given me the day before.

"Where've you been?" She said in a playful tone, leaning her head towards me.

I could feel my face heat up, and I wish I had the courage to do what I've been wanting to do for years, ever since I met this girl. But as Fi said.. I just didn't want to lose this friendship, I wanted her to be by my side, always, but... I don't know if I could have her as a friend, not if more happened. I was worried again, but held it behind my smile.

I stepped back with a laugh and shrugged my shoulders, keeping my voice and thoughts to myself.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've gone through countless dungeons, battled enemies I never thought I could beat, jumped from the highest of heights AND survived... But I couldn't just kiss her<em>." I stepped back, actually scared of the one lecturing me. "Just DO it, Link."

_You've changed since you found out I liked her, you know that, right? _I told the girl in front of me, narrowing my eyes at her own.

_Oh, have I? _The girl tilted her head in confusion and then shrugged. _So?_

_Stop. Things will happen if they happen. _I replied to her in my mind, crossing my arms in front of my chest. _Even if it doesn't happen, she still means the world to me..._

_**THAT **__is the reason why you just need to tell, Link. _She smiled at me, stepping back to give me the space I've been wanting, especially in my own room. _I bet, she'll do it soon enough if you don't._

She laughed when she saw my face turn red at her comment and then I nodded, leaning my head back to rest against my forearms.

_Ohhhh I get it, you're going to make her make the first move, aren't you? _She finally got it.

I laughed at how long it took her to get the hint and went to sit on my bed, but she stopped me. _Don't wait too long, girls like it when you make the first move. I'm basically giving you the answers to the test, Master. _The fairy-like girl finished before jumping away and vanishing again.

_Don't wait too long. Got it. _I thought with a smirk before sitting on the edge of my bed to close my eyes.

* * *

><p>Though, letting Zelda make the first move didn't... really go as planned. Fi had planned something that night for the both of us. Something we wouldn't ever forget. I wasn't happy with her, but I was happy about one thing. I finally had gotten- I'll continue telling what happened.<p>

Fi woke me up with a bright shine in her eyes, and soon it illuminated the room. _Come, Link. Zelda's waiting for you. _

I rose an eyebrow and let out a sigh before turning on my side to find my boots. Sadly, I couldn't, so I shrugged and got out of bed to find my boots were already on. As weird as it was, I didn't let it bother me and walked behind Fi to find Zelda waiting right outside my room. I almost bumped into her, but ended up grabbing her arms to stop me from collapsing on the young woman.

"Ah! Link!" She smiled up at me as Fi disappeared into thin air.

_Good luck! _I heard her sing in my mind before I felt her presense dissinigrate completely.

I pulled my arms back from the Goddess in front of me and rubbed the back of my neck before she had put her arm around my other and pulled me out of the building.

"Let's look out at Skyloft for a little bit. Okay? You seem really stressed out." Zelda whispered, not letting my arm go. "I don't like seeing my best friend stressed."

_Yeah, all I'll ever be. _I told myself before I gulped.

We walked outside and sat down on one of the docks far from the buildings around us. It was quiet for awhile before she leaned her head down on my shoulder. I blushed, slowly bringing my arm around her waist, then I looked down at her.

"Fi told me to come see you. She said you had something to show me..." She whispered.

_Of course. __**Fi. **_I groaned in my mind but then smiled. I seemed to hide everything behind a smile, especially with Zelda around, I hated worrying her.

Before I could do anything, I felt the softest lips press against my cheek, then it was gone. My eyes widened as I looked down at the sapphire eyes staring into my own.

"And she told me you didn't know how to do this." She smiled and then leaned in again.

I couldn't move, for once in my life. I felt hopeless, but I went with how I felt. And that was leaning back in to capture the girls lips in my own.

I'd never kissed a girl, let alone anyone. And the only one I could see myself with, was the one I was kissing. Her lips tasted pure, no one else had been able to kiss her, I could tell. We were both new at this and it was... nice.

I felt her pull away, leaving me to lean into her, but then I caught myself.

"I love you..." The words fell from my lips, the first words I had spoken in months. I didn't speak much, as you could tell, I mean, it WAS pretty obvious.

Her face lit up, and her eyes glowed. She went back from looking into my left eye, and then my right eye for a couple seconds before she smiled (full of happiness), and held me close to her. My head rested on her shoulder, taking in her scent as I closed my eyes.

"Link..." She whispered as I slung my other arm around her waist, pulling her as close as she could be to me. "I love you... I love you so much..."

And that... was a memory.

The best memory I had ever had in my life. The first kiss, with her. And nothing else mattered.

_I love Zelda._


End file.
